


countless universes (force landing on you)

by jyaniheon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Students, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Proposals, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyaniheon/pseuds/jyaniheon
Summary: A collection of Hyukbin oneshots/drabbles in various genres and ratings. Tags are updated according to the stories.#8: Hongbin ponders over several things about his fellow alpha Sanghyuk.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. His Last First (T)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This will be a collection of Hyukbin oneshots/drabbles that I wrote. The several first chapters are works that I have previously posted, mostly on asianfanfics. I'll try to continue posting with new stories in the next chapters! Each story has different ratings that I will put in the title.
> 
> This first story is set in 2013, On & On era. It was the first hyukbin fic I ever wrote & posted, which was in 2013. Just to remind you, Hyuk was 18 and Hongbin was 20 at that time.
> 
> I apologize if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

It isn't exactly Sanghyuk's first. 

But as a seventeen year old who's a part of a currently active rookie group and with his time mostly spent for training and practicing, Sanghyuk can't exactly tell if he had any other firsts.

The owner of the lips meshed into his decides to pull away, his arms loosely around his neck and his forehead lightly pressed against his. Sanghyuk can feel the hot air exhaled by the other male, tingling against his reddening skin and inciting mad flutters in his stomach.

"Sorry," The person says. "Sorry." He pulls back, creating distance between him and the maknae, disappointment beyond obvious in his voice and on his face from the lack of response the younger has given him. Sanghyuk had only stood there, arms dangling on his sides as his whole body freezes but his internal system responds way too eagerly. The older boy can't tell that though, and to him it is like he got rejected right at his ( _gorgeous, perfect_ ) face.

Sanghyuk reacts before it's too late. He grabs the boy's shirt, holding him back, although he himself is unsure of what his next action should be.

"Hyung," he says instead. His face is burning up and there is inexplicable heat radiating off his body. "Don't." He breathes out. He isn't sure what he's prohibiting but he's sure his hyung knows. "Just… do."

There's a smile ( _that blinding, gorgeous, wonderful smile_ ) making an appearance on the other boy's features and Sanghyuk shifts his weight from foot to foot, nervous but excited. Scared, but happy.

The older doesn't make a move though and he only leans closer to say words Sanghyuk is beyond sick of hearing. "You're young," He states, running his fingers through Sanghyuk's soft, dark lavender hair. "Too young."

Sanghyuk can feel his blood literally boil, anger and envy pent up all along slowly coming to surface. He rebels, "Hongbin," he calls out, honorifics damned because it shows too much of how there are a couple of years that separates the two. Hongbin purses his lips, disapproving of his behavior. "Continue." He demands, tugging forcefully on the elder's white shirt. "Carry on." He grits his teeth, annoyed. _Too_ annoyed.

Hongbin shakes his head and stares into the maknae's eyes. It is times like these that Sanghyuk is grateful his growth hormones are functioning well. None of them has to lean down or go on tip-toes to be level. They already are. "No," he replies. "Not now."

_When?_ Sanghyuk wants to retort but he bites it back. He hates the age difference, he hates those numbers that set the barriers between him and Hongbin. It shouldn't have mattered. They're simply numbers. Digits.

Sanghyuk growls instead, and he gazes at Hongbin with a look he hopes doesn't look too desperate. "Spoiler?" He whispers, pleads a little. He wants to know. He wants Hongbin to be his first first.

Hongbin smiles ( _stop, stop, don't show me that stupid gorgeous smile of yours_ ) and he closes the gap between them gradually, and this time, this time, Sanghyuk responds, kisses back, maybe not as experienced but he's gaining them. Hongbin'll help him with that.

Sanghyuk doesn't know where to put his hands or what to do with his tongue so he does everything instinctively, not knowing whether it's right or wrong, just what he feels would be an okay thing to do. Hongbin's guiding him, step by step.

Sanghyuk opens his mouth and Hongbin does the same and the maknae tries things he never knew until now, but Hongbin lets out pleasurable sounds and Sanghyuk thinks maybe he's on the right track.

A hand is gripping Sanghyuk's hair tightly and he isn't sure what that is supposed to mean. Not until Hongbin pulls away and is frantic for air. For a moment, Sanghyuk has already forgotten that breathing needs oxygen. For a moment, he has Hongbin as his oxygen (and he wouldn't mind if that lasts forever).

Sanghyuk leans in, capturing the older boy's lips again (because Hongbin's lips taste so sweet and nice and they work better than oxygen to him), and Hongbin gasps, taken aback, unprepared for the sudden move. The claimed artwork wraps his arms around the younger boy's neck, pulling him closer, holding him tighter. Sanghyuk still doesn't know what to do with his arms and he hesitantly and awkwardly places them on the older boy's hips. He feels Hongbin slightly laughing into the kiss as he guides the maknae's hands to circle around his waist, and it still feels awkward to Sanghyuk but he thinks he wouldn't mind getting used to it.

Sanghyuk can feel Hongbin trembling and he feels that it should mean something other than the dire need for air. They continue to kiss until Hongbin pushes him away with all the force and control he has, and Sanghyuk stares at him in confusion within his haze as his back meets the wall harshly.

Hongbin is gripping onto his shoulders but his face (his beautiful, perfect face that Sanghyuk will never get tired of praising) is hidden behind the short auburn bangs as he faces down, unwilling to look directly at the younger boy's face. Sanghyuk merely stands there, he despises himself for being so hesitant and so inexperienced (because he has no idea why Hongbin is like this, coming right into his arms then running far, far away and it isn't fair how he can only decipher it by how it seems).

"Hyung," Sanghyuk tries to call, he lifts his hand to caress the perfection in front of him, but he's violently rejected with a slap to his hand. Hongbin's hands are trembling on his shoulders. "Hyung." The maknae silently panics, he doesn't want this to be a sign of how it'll come to an end (it has only started, how can it end so soon?)

He isn't granted time to act when a pair of lips fiercely crashed into his and his head collided into the wall and Sanghyuk is torn between relishing the kiss or do something about the fresh, hot tears he can feel coming in contact to his skin. Hongbin shouldn't be crying (He should never cry. Especially not because of Sanghyuk.)

It ends before he knows it and finally Sanghyuk can see his hyung's face, the gorgeous, stunning face tainted with tears, tears that does not belong there at all. But Hongbin smiles, he still smiles for Sanghyuk (but it only made Sanghyuk hate himself more and more).

"What was I thinking," Hongbin utters, his hand clutching onto his hair. It is obvious how confused he is, with himself, with his actions ( _why, why, why did I do that?_ ), with his feelings (would he be a better hyung or a better lover? Would he be any better for Sanghyuk at all?).

"I'm sorry, Hyuk, this--I--" ( _I thought if I tried then got rejected then everything will be fine but I didn't think you'd return my feelings._ )

Hongbin stops explaining and exits the room instead, and Sanghyuk knows he should have stopped him but he didn't. He doesn't know if it would be right. He doesn't know if that'll make it better. (He doesn't know because he is young, too young, too inexperienced, too raw to understand and make it happen.)

Sanghyuk slides down to his knees and he crouches there, thinking but failing, questioning but gaining no answers, wondering but unable to understand.

(Hongbin was his first, first kiss and first love, and he wants him to be his first everything, but it's so hard when he's so young and so lost.)


	2. Snow Trip (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin and Sanghyuk go on a trip to the snowy mountains and learn a little more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally inspired by the snowy photoshoot VIXX did for The Celebrity in 2013

Hongbin breathes into his hands and rubs his palms together, anything to help him reduce the utmost chilliness engulfing him at the moment. He brings his knees closer to his chest as he buries his nose into the collar of his woolly sweater, his hands digging into his jacket pockets despite the thick gloves he has on.

"Cold?" Sanghyuk asks as he sits down beside him on the mat. Hongbin sends him a glare but the younger boy is unaffected, calmly opening his thermos instead.

"Ya think?" Hongbin retorts but it comes out muffled by the fabric he wishes can help warm him up a little more. Sanghyuk shrugs and only scoots closer to the older boy, their shoulders leaning against one another, and Hongbin does not want to admit how it suddenly feels a bit warmer with Sanghyuk close to him like this.

"How much further is it to the peak?" The older boy asks. He watches as Sanghyuk pours the thankfully still warm tea into the thermos cap before handing it to Hongbin. Hongbin takes his gloves off before accepting it then sips the drink appreciatively.

Sanghyuk hums to himself as he predicts the distance. "It shouldn't be too far." He simply replies. He gets the other thermos and takes the cap off, before pouring a cup of tea for himself.

Hongbin inhales the warm air radiating off the drink, enjoying the additional heat amidst the freezing weather. "Why did you suggest this anyway?" He gazes at the younger boy, feeling a little displeased but genuinely curious. A hiking trip to a snowy mountain isn't really Hongbin's kind of idea to spend an anniversary.

Sanghyuk quirks an eyebrow as he empties his cup, the warmth of the tea filling his insides and awakening his numbed senses. He stares back at his boyfriend, wondering if he's joking or actually serious. "Isn't it obvious?" He says instead, before setting the thermos cap on the empty space beside him on the mat.

Hongbin purses his lips. He has several ideas on what Sanghyuk's reasoning might be, but he can't find one that just screams "must go to freezing mountains!". Hongbin runs his fingers along the edge of his cup, thinking and thinking for some other reason that his lover brought him to such a place.

He is taken by surprise when he feels an arm snake around his waist and brings him intimately closer to the younger boy's body. Sanghyuk unintentionally breathes at his face, and despite the hot air hitting his skin, Hongbin shivers.

"What better reason is there to share body heat other than being stuck together in the snow..." Sanghyuk mutters before tilting his head and crashing his lips to Hongbin's cold and dry ones. The older boy lets out a strangled whimper and he places the cup of tea somewhere near him, later weaving his fingers in Sanghyuk's black strands as he pulls him closer and kisses him passionately. Sanghyuk tips his head to the other side, tasting every inch of Hongbin's lips, relishing the sweetness he will never get tired of.

Hongbin wraps his arm around the younger boy's neck as he slowly falls and lies down, pulling his lover with him and never breaking the kiss, uncaring of the iciness that attacks his head when it makes contact with the snowy ground. Sanghyuk's tongue swipes across his bottom lip and Hongbin gladly allows him access, their tongues meeting and wrestling with each other for a bit before the older boy lets his lover explore the insides of his mouth, causing him to emit a small groan. Hongbin sucks on Sanghyuk's tongue, making him moan into the kiss, and it just drives the older boy wilder as he buries his fingers deeper into Sanghyuk's hair and gently tugs on the dark locks, later shuddering when the younger boy's chilly palm meets his heated skin under his sweater.

Sanghyuk breaks apart when the need for oxygen kicks in, and the two lovers stare into each other's eyes as they tried to gain their breathing back. Hongbin runs his finger along Sanghyuk's flushed cheeks, a part of him still finding it hard to believe that the stunning boy before him was indeed his and has been for the past two years. The younger boy leans into the touch, before lacing their hands together and placing a gentle kiss on his lover's fingertips. Hongbin fights back the blush and smiles instead, the small indentations on his cheeks appearing as he does.

"We still didn't need to go hiking if you just wanted to cuddle." Hongbin points out a matter-of-factly as he pushes Sanghyuk off him before properly sitting down. He shakes off the snow that got caught in his hair and goes back to downing his now already cold tea.

The younger boy chuckles awkwardly. "Yeah, but now, we don't have any other choice but to cuddle if we want to survive the cold." A proud smirk adorns his face, as if his idea of going on this trip is some genius plan that needs to be applauded. Hongbin smacks him.

Sanghyuk merely laughs, bright. He gets the thermos again before motioning it towards his boyfriend. "Want more tea?" He offers. Hongbin nods and holds out his cup for the younger boy to refill. He sighs in content when once again the warm whiff of air from the tea reheats his senses.

Sanghyuk is already finishing up his second cup when a loud thump is suddenly heard. The couple turns to the source of the sound and finds a man lying lifelessly on the snow not too far from their mini camp site.

"Oh my God." Sanghyuk gasps as he carefully makes his way to the collapsed man, squatting in front of him while warily examining him. Hongbin follows closely behind, equally curious.

"Is he alive?" The older boy asks, earning a shrug from his boyfriend. Sanghyuk makes a move to poke the dead looking figure. He receives no response, so he pokes him again. This time, the man abruptly jolts upwards, shocking the hell out of the two other boys.

Sanghyuk shrieks. "HOLY CRAP--!"

Hongbin jumps in his spot in surprise, one hand on his chest to calm his racing heartbeat from the shock. The two lovers watch as the man lifts his head and meets their eyes, snow falling off his coal black hair as he reaches out an arm to the couple, his teeth chattering nonstop, his heart-shaped lips an awful color of blue.

"H-help…" The man croaks out before he weakly collapses to the freezing snow again. Sanghyuk and Hongbin exchange worried looks before they cautiously approach the wildly shivering man. The younger of the two slowly turns the person over before firmly taking hold of the man's lower body while his lover slips his arm under the man's shoulders and hoists him up so he would rest on his chest. Hongbin glanced at the other boy who nods in approval and together they carefully haul up and carry the unconscious man before gently placing him on their mat. Hongbin brushes out the snow from the man's face, hair, and clothes, before Sanghyuk comes and covers him with their spare blanket.

"Will he be okay?" Hongbin asks as the younger boy puts their mini heater near the man. Sanghyuk presses his hand under the man's jaw, checking his pulse.

"He's alive." He announces, and Hongbin gives him a wary look. Sanghyuk shrugs and then shakes his head slowly, unsure. "But I don't know. "

Hongbin sighs and puts his gloves on the shivering man's freezing hands, before digging into his bag and taking out a couple of hotpacks (that he secretly brought since Sanghyuk keeps on insisting their body warmth will be enough for each other) and gently presses them onto the man's cheeks and neck. Sanghyuk shoots him a disapproving look, but decides to not comment as he grabs more hotpacks from the older boy's bag and slips it in the man's gloves and coat, hoping it'll warm him up a little.

The man begins to show signs of life as his face suddenly twitches and his nose wrinkles, followed by the slow fluttering of his eyes. Hongbin and Sanghyuk watch as the man slowly awakens, his wide brown orbs meeting the couple's. The man tilts his head to the side, then blinks. There is a long pause where both parties wait for any further reaction and realization later dawns the man.

"Oh?"

*

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

Jaehwan, as he introduced himself after he's fully sober, bows repetitively at the young couple, showing more than enough gratitude. His face has gained its colors back as a wide grin adorns his features, his cheeks still flushed red from the cold. Hongbin offers him another cup of warm tea in which he accepts happily, downing it almost immediately. The older one of the couple smiles kindly, showing the deep dimples on his cheeks.

"You're welcome." Hongbin replies. "What are you doing in the mountains alone, Jaehwan-sshi? Are you lost?"

The said man nods, his face turning a little sheepish. "Somewhat. I came here with a couple of friends. We were taking a break when I saw a frog near a small stream outside our camp so I chased after it." He rubs a hotpack along his nose, later humming in contentment at the warmth. "Sorta lost contact after that." He explains, before finishing his share of tea.

Hongbin bursts out laughing at the ridiculous story that actually feels believable and imaginable for some weird reason. Sanghyuk stares at their guest, hard.

"You got lost----because you went after a _frog_?" The youngest of the three asks with immense disbelief. Hongbin's laughter doubles at the incredulity in his boyfriend's voice and he clutches his stomach that begins to hurt from cackling way too much.

Jaehwan looks a little offended. "It was a _rare_ species. Frogs don't usually live in these temperatures. Anyone who can find more of that species will be famous, for sure!" He exclaims proudly.

"Suuure, because people go to the mountains to look for a _frog_." Sanghyuk says with heavy sarcasm. Jaehwan actually responds with an ecstatic "Exactly, right?" that got Hongbin falling about till he's wheezing. Sanghyuk finds himself shaking his head and chuckling along at the whole absurdity of the man they just saved.

"Oh my God--my cheeks hurt..." Hongbin mutters in between slips of chuckles that keep escaping his lips. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down, restraining the urge to laugh whenever the nonsensical story Jaehwan delivered replays in his head.

Jaehwan looks glad for making Hongbin laugh so much. He returns the empty cup to the couple before shoving his hands into his pockets, his fingertips meeting the warmth radiating off the hotpacks. "Thanks for saving me. I really can't repay you two enough." He tells them sincerely. "Do you have a phone or radio I can use? I wanna try contacting my friends. Assure them that at least I'm still breathing."

"Yeah, sure." Sanghyuk hands his communication device to the older man, who then thanks him before standing up. He walks several steps away from the couple, trying to get better reception, later dialing his colleagues to notify his (thankfully) healthy condition.

Hongbin starts giggling again. "He's so _weird_." He comments. Sanghyuk nods, agreeing.

"Hope he gets to meet his pals soon..." The younger one muses before scooting closer to his boyfriend. Hongbin watches as the former links their gloved hands together and begins playing with it, flipping them back and forth as the grip grows tight, almost as if Sanghyuk is enjoying how nice their hands fit so well with each other.

Hongbin nudges him. "What?" He asks. Sanghyuk tilts his head and leans on his bent knee, his eyes staring straight at the elder's as a small smile graces his lips. He looks content, and exceptionally happy just looking at Hongbin like that, and he squeezes the older boy's hand before gently caressing his fingers. Hongbin almost considers taking their gloves off just to feel the younger boy's affectionate touch on his skin.

Sanghyuk holds back a chuckle. "You're not going to leave me alone here for some mountain animal, are you?" He asks with a cheeky grin. Hongbin scoffs, feeling incredulous at how the younger boy would ruin such a sweet moment for an idiotic question. He smiles nonetheless, and leans in to plant a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Sanghyuk dives in for more as his arm moves to pull the older boy closer to him, their kisses growing fervent with each one. Their legs get tangled with each other's, and Hongbin cups his boyfriend's cheeks to keep their lips molded together, unwilling to let go of the saccharine-like taste just yet.

Sanghyuk is the one to pull apart, despite how he's usually the more eager one out of the two. He places a finger on Hongbin's lips when the older boy makes a move to kiss him again, before pressing their forehead together.

"You _won't_ , will you?" He asks again, referring to his previous question. He lifts his gaze until they meet the older boy's and keeps them locked together. It is then that Hongbin sees a lot more lying beneath the ridiculous question and he cannot believe the small hint of fear he sees in Sanghyuk's eyes.

"God, **_no_**." He finally answers, before taking both of the younger boy's hands and intertwining them with his. "Never, Hyukkie. _Ever_." He gives him an assuring kiss to the edge of his lips, and the latter closes his eyes, relishing the feel when Hongbin begins peppering kisses all over his face.

Sanghyuk sighs happily. "I'm sorry." He brings a palm to his face, to cover the embarrassment building inside of him from ever doubting his boyfriend. "These two years felt so surreal." He confesses. "I mean, you--and me--"

"But we _are_ real." Hongbin cuts him as he pulls Sanghyuk's hand away from his face. "God, are you still the same boy who asked me out in front of the whole campus at your graduation ceremony?"

Sanghyuk chuckles at the memory. "I've never regretted that moment."

"Never have _I_." Hongbin tells him. He then pauses, re-thinking it for a bit. "Or maybe, I do, a little. I mean, our professors _were there_. My mom found out exactly the day after because her friend's daughter was in your year. My noonas wouldn't stop gushing about how **_lucky_** I was to have someone so **_shameless_** like you to ask me out."

Sanghyuk laughs this time, imagining how Hongbin's older sisters would constantly pick on their only brother because of him. Hongbin punches him lightly.

"But you also feel lucky, Hyung?"

Hongbin can sense the masked uncertainty on the boy's face. He tugs on the younger boy's coat and puts his arm around him, pulling him into an embrace. Sanghyuk is taller but he still bends down to rest against the crook of Hongbin's neck and leans into the warm embrace, his arms loosely wrapped around the older boy's waist.

"Everyday, Hyukkie." He replies as he strokes his boyfriend's broad back. "Every single day." He smiles when he feels Sanghyuk planting a kiss to his neck; it's a small gesture but he knows it's a sign that Sanghyuk understands, that he no longer needs to let the worry overtake him anymore.

"I love you so much, Binnie-hyung." Sanghyuk whispers into the older boy's ears, before kissing him sweetly on the cheek. Hongbin's face heats up at the fond act. Sanghyuk is usually all about reckless and passionate loving, and it's always these simple and sweet gestures that gets Hongbin's heart hammering so much.

The older boy responds by tightening his hold around Sanghyuk. "I love you too, Hyukkie."

The two lovers stay in each other's arms in silence, for once not caring about the frosty gust of wind passing by, for their abundant affection for one another provided more than enough warmth. Hongbin had first thought this was going to be a painfully cold anniversary, but now he thinks it's probably going to be a lot better.

"HEY GUYS!!! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT! I FOUND THE FROG!!!!!!!!"

Hongbin and Sanghyuk broke into endless fits of laughter.

(Yes, a lot better _indeed_.)

*


	3. Times (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were times when Hongbin can know he isn't too pretty and Sanghyuk can know that he isn't too young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Eternity-Error era. It was mostly from my frustration that Hongbin was always only praised for his looks. This can somewhat be seen as a sequel to the first chapter. Sorry that it's quite short.

There were times when Hongbin can know he isn't too pretty and Sanghyuk can know that he isn't too young.

Sanghyuk grips onto the older male's head, pulling his hair rather harshly as he orders him to go faster and stop taking his sweet time, it's times like these when Sanghyuk gets to be in command, the numbers that is his age be damned and he enjoys every single second of it as he pushes into Hongbin's mouth, hitting the back of the other boy's throat with his length. Hongbin complies and doesn't protest even if he feels like vomiting, his gag reflex telling him he needs to let go, saliva trickling out of the edge of his lips and tears falling down his cheeks. It's times like these that Hongbin doesn't care about the pain because he's sure as hell no one would look pretty having someone's length down their throat. It excites him knowing he'd look repulsive in this situation and he tries to fulfill every demand Sanghyuk tells him because he knows the younger boy is in the same way ecstatic to know he has full control over the visual.

Hongbin can feel his bile rising up as his breathing becomes harder, his jaw aches and his hands form into fists as he holds back the pain and forces himself to pleasure the other boy more. Sanghyuk's grip grows tighter as he gets closer to his edge with every swipe of Hongbin's tongue along his length, and he only draws back slightly to spill all his seeds into Hongbin's throat, not allowing the older male to let go until he drinks them all, ordering him to suck and swallow every single drop. Sanghyuk harshly yanks Hongbin by his hair and makes him stand up, and he thinks he looks ridiculous with his red eyes, the tears and saliva and cum all over his face but Hongbin grins at him, a smile that tells him 'thank you' because Sanghyuk knows this ridiculous look is what Hongbin's seeking for. Sanghyuk smiles back before pushing him onto the mattress and Hongbin gives in to everything Sanghyuk tells him to, chanting and screaming his name again and again as he does, throwing and thrashing when he's denied the chance, begging and pleading to get Sanghyuk going because he knows this vast control over a person is what Sanghyuk yearns for.

(Sometimes blood is involved and Sanghyuk keeps apologizing for the rest of the week but Hongbin assures him with a gentle kiss, because it's okay, it hurts a bit but it's okay, because this pain can heal while Sanghyuk's pain of always being looked down upon might not or never heal.)


	4. Morning (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen!Hongbin going to school with his neighbor, little kid!Hyuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually an excerpt from this family!AU I made that involves a complicated love line between Hakyeon/Taekwoon/Jaehwan/Wonshik. In the story, only Hongbin and Sanghyuk are much younger, Hongbin being 16 (2nd year in high school) and Sanghyuk is 9 (4th grade elementary school). Some background info: Hongbin is Wonshik's nephew (and Hongbin doesn't really like his uncle), Sanghyuk is Taekwoon's only son and Taekwoon is a single parent. I'm not sure if I will ever finish the story, so enjoy this cute snippet!

Hongbin walked out of the house, pausing a moment to make sure the door was properly locked, before trudging down the steps. He fixed the straps of his backpack as he went along the short path of the front yard, later pulling the metal gate to allow himself out. He let the padlock hung open by the handle as he knew well his uncle would be in a hurry by the time he woke up and leaving it unlocked would save him from some trouble. His hand lingered on the silver bars while his bespectacled gaze stuck on the lonely mat by the front door.

He wished his dad was around to send him off.

Hongbin turned around, his necktie swaying in the air as he did, but still remained perfectly aligned with the collars of his neatly ironed uniform. The indigo-colored slacks matched the tie well, both portraying the school's trademark, along with the small golden eagle etched on his shirt pocket. The high school student made his way to the house right across of his. He checked the watch around his wrist and saw that it was seven a.m., the exact time he'd be there any other day. An old-fashioned bell was perched rather high by the cemented gate wall, but Hongbin had grown well enough to be able to reach it and ring it, hoping to gain the resident's attention.

"Good morning!" He greeted jovially. Not long after, there were hurried and loud footsteps from behind the closed door, and Hongbin automatically smiled at the young boy who then revealed himself.

"Morning, Binnie-hyung!" The boy greeted, his eyes sparkling with energy and excitement from both starting a new day and meeting his favorite hyung. His tie is knotted in all the wrong ways and he wasn't even wearing any footwear but none of this seemed to bother him as he sprinted and opened the gates to grant access for the older boy to enter. Hongbin ran his fingers into the boy's brown strands in exchange of a comb before going down on his knees to fix the younger boy's tie, mumbling under his breath about how he's taught him how to wear it properly thus causing the boy to whine in protest.

A loud voice echoed from inside the house and soon a man came out, arms full from holding a backpack with a lunch bag in one hand and a towel alongside dirty clothes in another. "Sanghyuk?" The man called out. The young boy replied with an obedient 'nee?' as he looked his father's way. The man motioned for him to go back in. "Go get your socks and shoes. Hongbin-hyung is already here to pick you up."

Sanghyuk hummed a reply before scurrying back in to fetch his other things. Hongbin quickly stood up and approached the man to offer a helping hand.

"Here, Samchon, let me." Hongbin said, taking Sanghyuk's school necessities from the boy's dad. Taekwoon let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Hongbin." He said as he hung the towel across one shoulder and smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Samchon." The high school student beamed, kind dimples showing on his cheeks. The man gently patted the boy's head in an affectionate manner.

"I'm gonna be home a little late." Taekwoon told him, looking a bit troubled. "Would you--"

"I'll watch over Sanghyuk." Hongbin cut him off. He frowned when he caught the apologetic look on the man's face. "You really don't need to ask anymore, Samchon. Don't worry." He insisted.

Taekwoon let out a small, sheepish chuckle, but his expression remained solemn. "You should be out with your friends, Bin-ah."

Hongbin firmly shook his head, wanting to end all of his neighbor's unnecessary worry. "No, it's okay, Samchon. I like playing around with Hyukkie." He smiled in a reassuring way. Taekwoon didn't look much convinced but he decided to drop the subject, right as Sanghyuk came out of the door in his complete gear.

"I'm readyyy." The nine-year-old boy announced, before taking his backpack from Hongbin and wearing it around his shoulders. He bragged to Hongbin on how he managed to tie his own shoelaces, earning a playful snicker from the hyung and a gist of a proud smile from the father.

Taekwoon watched as Hongbin urged Sanghyuk to take his hand and they both faced the man. "We'll be leaving, Samchon." Hongbin said, bidding farewell as he bowed slightly in respect. Taekwoon nodded and the two boys began walking out of the yard, before Sanghyuk turned around and waved to his dad.

"'m going, Appaaa. Bye!" He shouted.

"Take care." Taekwoon replied as he waved back, and Hongbin glanced back just in time to catch the faint smile on his neighbor's usually stoic face.

(He felt glad to know at least there was someone close enough to a dad to send him off.)

*

Sanghyuk's school wasn't anywhere near the two boys' peaceful neighborhood, but Hongbin had learned a shortcut that saved both time and energy. They walked along the pavement, Sanghyuk on the furthest side from the road as he kept a loose hold on Hongbin's hand. The boy was humming a song to himself along the way, his eyes gazing at their surroundings but paying little attention to everything. Sometimes the boy would get so immersed to the melody playing in his head that he didn't notice several bumps in their pathway, and it became Hongbin's job to make sure he wouldn't trip and hurt himself. Today was no different, the older boy having to constantly remind the elementary school student to mind his steps.

It wasn't long until they arrive at Sanghyuk's school, the school gates wide opened as students trickled in, first graders still stuck to their parents while the upperclassmen looking a little more enthusiastic as they ran to meet their classmates. The two boys stopped right before the gate, Hongbin then stooping down to double check Sanghyuk's uniform.

"The teachers won't check it Hyung, it's not like it's Monday." Sanghyuk grumbled when the older boy fixed his collar again. Hongbin glared at him.

"Yah. You can't slack off just because it's not Monday." He chided lightly. Sanghyuk made an exasperated whine but later nodded obediently when Hongbin sent him a stern look.

Deeming his dongsaeng decently dressed, Hongbin gave him an encouraging pat. "Now, remember, when you're done, wait for me inside, okay? Don't go home on your own. I'll come pick you up after school, at around one. If anyone comes and offers to take you home--"

"--Don't go with them and run straight inside." Sanghyuk finished. "I know, Hyung. I'll wait for you." He said, looking up to see a proud grin on the hyung's face.

"Good." Hongbin complimented. He made sure to squish the younger boy into a tight hug (also enjoying the dramatic wail Sanghyuk made) and then sent him off. "Now go." He pushed him to the school's entrance.

Sanghyuk didn't immediately rush in like any other kid, but instead he tugged Hongbin by his shirt, before planting a light peck on the older boy's cheek. "See you later, Hyung!" He shouted while entering his school grounds, running lightly towards his classroom. Hongbin yelled a 'Take care!' in return as he watched the young boy disappear within the crowd of students.

Hongbin's hand automatically found its way to his cheek, recalling his dongsaeng's adorable way of saying goodbye. When Sanghyuk began doing it, it felt a little weird to him, for he was an only child who didn't receive much affection. His mom never had the chance to, while his dad wasn't one to openly express himself. Hongbin had initially thought it was what Sanghyuk does to people close to him, and him being one of the receivers meant the younger boy had acknowledged him as more than just a neighbor. But then, he never saw Sanghyuk giving a goodbye peck to his dad, and he remembered Taekwoon-samchon looking mildly surprised when he witnessed his son do it the first time.

("Does he do that often, Bin-ah?" Taekwoon had asked him after he'd bid farewell, having watched over Sanghyuk the whole day.

Hongbin nodded. "Yeah. Why do you ask, Samchon?"

Taekwoon shook his head, his lips slightly curled up into an amused smile. "Nothing. It's cute." )

But it soon became a habit anyway, so Hongbin shrugged off the thoughts, simply feeling happy that he gained the younger brother he could never have.

He glanced at his watch, relieved upon knowing he still has lots of time before his classes start. With a smile on his face, Hongbin heads to his own school.


	5. Promise (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin makes a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a prologue for an angst fic but I couldn't get myself to finish the whole fic so... enjoy the short fluff.

"Kongie-hyung,"

Sanghyuk was down on one knee. An awfully cheap looking ring held between his thumb and forefinger, the metal band plain with a sapphire blue diamond sticker stuck on one of the side. He smiled with his usual aura of confidence but his cheeks were flushed pink.

Hongbin smacked him.

"What do you think you're doing, eoh?" He asked, ignoring the younger boy's wails of protest. He might look like he was taking the whole thing as a joke, but there was no lying on how wide the smile was on Hongbin's face.

Sanghyuk groaned and plopped right next to Hongbin, nudging him in slight annoyance. "Way to ruin my proposal, Hyung." He grumbled. Hongbin chuckled at him, but Sanghyuk scooted closer and pressed their bodies together, before taking Hongbin's hand in his. Hongbin moved his gaze at the younger boy.

"I didn't get to ask the question yet," Sanghyuk muttered, sounding nervous. "Marry me, will you, Hyung?" He said while gently placing the ring on Hongbin's palm.

Hongbin took a good look at the piece of jewelry and then shifted to Sanghyuk, the boy was waiting; anticipating. Hongbin caressed the latter's fingers lovingly, before speaking out the truth. "You're still in school, Hyuk-ah."

Sanghyuk immediately shook his head. "I don't mean _now_. Or tomorrow." He told him. "Later. After I graduate. When I get a job." Sanghyuk got off the couch and kneeled in front of Hongbin, holding the boy's hand in a tight and firm grasp. Hongbin let out a sigh.

"Sanghyuk--"

"No, Hyung," He cut him off. "Don't say I'm too young. Don't say I don't understand about how it's a lot more complicated with heavy responsibilities and yadda yadda." He placed a kiss on their intertwined hands. "I promise I can do it. I promise you--I will make you the happiest person on Earth. I promise you--I will make you feel like you're the luckiest person in the entire world and I will show you how you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I promise you that, Hyung." He vowed.

"Tch," Hongbin snickered before running his hand through the younger boy's prickly brown strands. Sanghyuk's face fell at the nonchalant response. His eyes casted downwards, his bottom lip unconsciously jutting out, a gesture he wasn't aware of doing when he was terribly upset.

"I was going to say…" Hongbin began, gaining the other's attention as he pressed their foreheads together, clasping a hand over Sanghyuk's and giving it a tight squeeze. " I would've proposed to you by then, dummy." The older boy muttered softly.

Sanghyuk's orbs met Hongbin's brown ones, his face breaking into a big grin. "Really?" The younger boy sounded very much uncertain, but he wasn't at all hesitate to shorten the already short distance between them, their lips now mere millimeters apart. "You promise?" He breathed out.

Hongbin kissed him.

"I promise."


	6. Atypical (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin ponders over several things about his fellow alpha Sanghyuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the hourlyhyukbin (@hourhyukbin)'s tweet about Sanghyuk and Hongbin's hand size difference.

Hongbin isn't sure when it started.

He supposed he shouldn't be surprised to know that Sanghyuk has large hands, his wide palm capable of encompassing Hongbin's fingers from his index to his pinky in one grip. He also shouldn't be surprised to know that Sanghyuk is quite strong, the way his long fingers firmly curl against Hongbin's knuckles when they hold hands always serve as a gentle reminder of how much the boy (now man) has physically grown. After all, Sanghyuk is an alpha and alphas are known to have a large build and a notable amount of strength.

But Hongbin is an alpha too, and that's a fact he never fails to bring up whenever the younger man acts too much like a brat. Hongbin is generally much taller and stronger than the overall population (He can beat Taekwoon in an arm-wrestling match any day, although that might be unfair to the omega), but he just happens to not... _be_ as much as Sanghyuk. He always blames those extra health and nutrition programs the government implemented during Sanghyuk's generation ( _"Sanghyuk is an anomaly,"_ Jaehwan agrees with him, the older alpha often whining about being bullied by their maknae). The point is Hongbin is biologically an alpha, just like Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk just happens to be... _a little more_ gifted in his alpha abilities.

Which is why Hongbin cannot win against him when the group starts getting physical during their game nights. Hongbin ends up being wrestled to the floor by Sanghyuk, the younger man hovering above him with his large hands easily trapping Hongbin's as he rests his entire weight against the older alpha's body to ensure Hongbin cannot escape.

(If Hongbin finds himself breathless, it'd be because of the exhausting fight, and _not_ because of the way he feels Sanghyuk's chest vibrating against his everytime the younger man laughs.)

Which is why Hongbin naturally reacts to Sanghyuk's alpha voice sometimes, his body immediately going rigid upon hearing the dominant tone. For a moment, Hongbin feels his mind go blank and his control slipping, while the other part of him is _attempting_ to resist and fight back. Sanghyuk is always a beat later of realizing his effect, the haze in Hongbin's mind quickly disappearing once Sanghyuk retracts his influence. The younger man has never intentionally meant to use his domineering voice, he admits he still has a terrible lack of control over it due to being born in a family with alpha siblings and an equally commanding alpha father.

(If Hongbin finds himself about to _submit_ , it'd be because Sanghyuk is not used to managing the level of authority in his alpha voice, and not because a part of Hongbin actually _wants to_.)

That is why when the group goes out to bars or clubs together to have a good time, Hongbin remains seated with only a tall glass of beer by his side as he watches every girl or guy who approach him end up enjoying Sanghyuk's company a lot more. The others sometimes tease him for showing no interest in the people wishing for his courtship (Hakyeon, especially, the eldest alpha wondering if Hongbin has a secret partner somewhere while his same-age beta friend Wonshik expressing concern over Hongbin's lack of sexual desire). Hongbin cannot blame them though, he feels that his alpha charms are not as intense as Sanghyuk's who can look at you with his dark brown orbs and make you feel _adored_ , who can gently hold your hands with his large ones and make you feel _cherished_ , who can embrace you with his broad shoulders and make you feel _loved_.

(If Hongbin finds himself wanting to be that omega girl leaning against Sanghyuk's chest, it'd be because Sanghyuk is just naturally talented at being charming, and not because he finds Sanghyuk very, _very_ attractive.)

So Sanghyuk is an alpha but Hongbin is an alpha too.

(And an alpha is also not supposed to fall for another alpha.)


End file.
